1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an input apparatus and an operation method thereof. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an optical input apparatus and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of electronic technology, many electronic products trend to be light, slim, short and small. For example, one of development objectives of a notebook computer is miniaturization to facilitate carrying. However, though the notebook computer is already miniaturized, a mouse used to control a cursor on a screen has to be placed on a plane for usage. If the notebook computer is used at a place other than a desktop (for example, on a laptop), it is generally hard to find a plane for placing the mouse. Therefore, in some of the notebook computers, a touch platform or a track point is configured on a surface adjacent to a keyboard for controlling the cursor. However, the touch platform occupies a surface area of the notebook computer, which may limit the notebook computer to implement features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness. Moreover, compared to an operation mode of the mouse, an operation mode of the touch platform and the track point is inconvenient for general users, so that the user cannot accurately and quickly control the cursor.
In addition, when the notebook computer is used for briefing presentation, whenever the cursor is required to be moved, the user has to go back to the desk to move the mouse placed on the desktop, or operate the touch platform or the track point of the notebook computer, so that the briefing is not fluent due to the temporary interruption, and time for the conference is prolonged, which may lead to a low efficiency conference. One kind of a conventional mouse applies a sensing system composed of an accelerometer and a gyroscope to achieve a handheld operation without operating the mouse on a plane. However, the sensing system composed of the accelerometer and the gyroscope is rather expensive, so that such kind of mouse is lack of market competitiveness.